Axel & Gina
by Skwalage
Summary: Having confessed their love to one another, Axel and Gina live together at Arlesburgh. Misadventures ensue. Human!AU
1. Dante

"Hnf! Hnf!"

Gina had been trying for several minutes to reach a certain book on the highest shelf of a shared bookcase belonging to her and Axel. Several months before, the pair had professed their love for one another, and decided to live together in Axel's penthouse apartment, which overlooked the Arlesburgh beach. They both loved reading - explaining Gina's attempts to reach the book. After several more jumps, she gave up, with nothing to show but a sweaty brow and a pant every now and then.

"Curse my height... Axel, amore mio!"

The young Italian woman beamed as she watched her Belgian lover enter the room. Despite being the same age as Gina, Axel was several heads taller.

"Yes, schatje?"

"Would you help me? My Dante book is on the very top shelf, and since the rolling ladder is being repaired.." Before she could finish speaking, she found herself being lifted on Axel's shoulders.

"Dante, you say?" Axel asked, smiling up at Gina.

Gina giggled cutely. "Yes, my love."

Gina was now able to get the book with ease. Seeing that she was satisfied, Axel took Gina into his hands, spun her around (much to Gina's delight and amusement), and soon found themselves snuggling on their couch, with five or so covers keeping them warm, reading their books.

"I love you, Axel."  
"And I love _you_ , Gina."


	2. Gelato and Jacuzzis

Gina stepped into the jacuzzi with a cute little bounce, and sighed contentedly. Axel appeared from the sliding door and joined her.

"Gina dearest, would you like the music on, or.."

"No, Axel - your breathing is music enough." With that, Gina nuzzled into Axel's neck. Axel blushed, and stroked her hair in return.

"You know, Gina, we have some gelato in the freezer.."

" **GELATO** **!** "

Gina was louder than he had anticipated, and both found themselves laughing at the outburst.

"Alright, love. I'll get the sherbet." Axel was about to stand up, when Gina placed both hands on his pale cheeks. The moonlight had cast a light on Axel's body at just the right angle - he looked gorgeous (though, that would imply he didn't look good already).

"Axel.."

"Gina.."

After several moments of intense staring, two pairs of lips crashed, hands roamed, and legs curled. Suddenly, the impromptu make-out session was interrupted by the penthouse apartment in the complex beside theirs.

"Get a room!" Bellowed Vinnie - off-and-on friend of Axel and Gina, former rival to Axel, and former lover to Gina (though, the feeling was not mutual).

"Why don't you get back in yours?" Asked Gina, her voice dripping with sass.

"Maybe because I didn't expect to see two hormonal nerds when I came out to drink my beer, calzone."

"You could at least call the apple of your eye by her name," quipped Axel.

"Stuff it, waffle cruncher."

Gina had despised Vinnie from the first chauvinistic pass he made, but insulting her dear Axel was a step too far. With a red face, she leaned out of the jacuzzi.

"Si testone imbecille! Hai il cervello di un cinghiale e le pene di un centipede! Si può soffocare sul proprio allo spiedo, fanfarone!"

Vinnie scoffed, not knowing a lick of Italian, and returned to his apartment. Axel (who had a good grasp on Italian having known Gina for so long), on the other hand, was very impressed.

"Er, thank you for sticking up for me - I do wish he hadn't said tho-"

He was interrupted by another kiss.

"It's okay, love. Can we please have some gelato, though..?"

Axel didn't particularly want to leave the warmth of the jacuzzi, but he didn't want to disappoint Gina. He chuckled. "Alright, dearest. I'll bring it out here."


	3. Jealousy

Frieda was stunning. She had a gorgeous body, very refined, and a rather sultry attitude about her. This isn't to say that Gina didn't have these qualities - Gina was very pretty, loved literature and painting, but was more cute than passionate, most of the time. Frieda, however, just had this attractive air about her that made Gina rather jealous. So, when Frieda came to visit Axel and Gina, she wasn't in the best attitude.

Frieda also had a tendency to flirt - and Axel was no exception, even if he and Gina were a couple, much to Gina's irritation. Finally, however, Frieda left.

"Bye, Axel~" She said, walking out the door with a wiggle of the hips.

"Goodbye, Frieda!" Axel said cheerily.

"So, Axel, when are you leaving?" Gina's back was turned to him, looking out the window.

"Pardon?"

"Well, it's obvious you like her more than me.." Gina mumbled, her voice beginning to crack.

Axel walked over to Gina, his arms wrapping around her. "What would ever make you think that..?" He sounded very worried.

Gina opened her mouth, sniffled and turned, and began crying into Axel's chest, Axel still embracing her.

"She's just so pretty and I'm not, and so elegant and sexy, and I'm just plain Gina-" Before she could continue, Axel placed a finger to her cherry lips.

"Gina, love," He said, stroking her hair, "I hold you much higher than Frieda. Frieda is merely a friend; you are the love of my life - and no one could ever replace you." He said, poking her on the nose. "Certainly not Frieda.." He muttered under his breath.

Gina burst out laughing, and kissed Axel. "Why -not- Frieda?" She asked, smiling.

"She's dating Vinnie at the moment - I have much higher standards!"

Gina's laughter continued, embracing her dear Axel. "I'm sorry.."

"No, no! It's quite alright - I shouldn't have invited her to begin with..."

"Oh hush, you~ Let's agree that we're both sorry, okay?"

"Alright.."

Gina kissed Axel again, playing with his glasses as she did. "Can we go for gelato, my love?"

"Of course - but where?"

"Anywhere."


	4. Sick at Christmas

It was Christmas Eve on the Island of Sodor, and the couple had taken ill. With stomach aches, nausea, vomiting, fevers, and sore throats, Axel and Gina had been confined to their bed since the evening before. The two were curled up in the bed together - very cold, even with a quilt over the two covers that covered the bedspread.

"Axel, my stomach hurts.." Moaned Gina nasally, scratching her lover's chin in an attempt to get his attention. "Can I have some medicine, please?" She said this with a great flourish, which was rather unnecessary - he would've gotten the medicine for her anyways.

"Mmmf~" Axel muttered achingly, shivering from the cold. He stood up fairly quickly, and clutched his stomach, grabbing one of the four bedposts to keep him from sprawling onto the ground. "Sure, love - I need some too.. I guess you want some cola with it, help it go down?"

Gina nodded from underneath the mountain of blankets.

Several minutes later, Axel shuffled back in with their medicines and drinks - and their Christmas presents for each other.

"I decided that it'd be best if we opened our gifts for each other in here - then open the presents from the others tomorrow." He said, downing a pill.

"You're not going to move the tree in here, that's for sure~" Gina giggled, then gagged due to her liquid medicine, and attempted cleansing her mouth with as much Coca-Cola as possible.

"Honestly, Gina, the pill is a much better alternative - no taste to it. Well, as long as you don't _chew_ it.."

"I would Axel, but I gag easily - I can't have pills!"

Axel laughed, setting ten boxes on the bed. Gina took her stack and gave them to Axel; Axel did likewise for Gina.

_

Some time later, they had opened all of their presents. They had both gotten each other a model of the engine they worked on and a pocket watch; Axel had gotten Gina some works of Italian poetry, a Hello Kitty plush (she loved Hello Kitty), and a rosary, while Gina's other gifts for Axel included the complete Hercule Poirot, a quill pen set, and a box of peppermint sticks (though Axel always shared).

Axel and Gina had taken their last medicines for the day, and it was now late evening - the snow blew fiercely outside. The two snuggled in bed, dozing in each other's warmth. Suddenly, a loud rumble of thunder sent Gina flying up in bed. She wandered over the window, and saw snow, with lightning flashing through the clouds. "It must be that thundersnow Edward talked about.." She said, walking back to bed. She snuggled into Axel's warmth.

The thunder continued, and the snow was mixed with hail and rain. Gina whimpered nasally, curling into Axel. Axel, hearing Gina, kissed her on the forehead. Gina, who was not expecting the kiss at all, blushed deeply. She returned the kiss, but on the lips.

Axel then kissed her in return, his tongue wandering about her mouth, Gina's hands wandering through his hair. Gina's tongue met his, and she ran her hands along his chest, as Axel's rubbed down her back. Their legs intertwined, their hands grabbing each other. Gina was about to remove her little shorts when, mid-kiss, Axel fell off the bed. She gasped, crawling towards him. "A-Axel! You OK?!" He was frantic, though much less when she saw him grinning on the floor.

"I'm quite fine," Axel rasped, "Aside from the sickness.." The joke aside, he climbed up into the bed. Gina frowned. "Sorry.."

Axel wrapped an arm around her. "It's OK, love - beside, I'm not dead~" He chuckled.

Gina hugged him, giggling. "Alright, mister~ we should sleep, though - we're sick, and it's Christmas."

"Right, right.." Axel said, curling up with her. His leg draped over hers, she cuddled into him, and was quite warm and content.

"Buonna notte, my love."

"Goede nacht, my sweet."


	5. Heatwave - I

"Axellll~, it's so hot.."

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor, and it was unusually humid and steamy. The engine drivers had to continue their work, however, and nothing could be done. Axel and Gina, however, only drove on special occasions, so fortunately they did not work in a hot, stuffy cab.

"I know, darling." Axel said, panting. Both had a light layer of sweat, and each had a cup of ice water to cool off.

"Why don't we go swimming? Didn't James invite us to that party tonight?" Gina said, lying on her stomach, kicking her legs as she read Dante's _Le Rime._

Axel thought for a moment. "Who's going? I imagine the NWR drivers will be there.." He said, wiping his forehead. 

"Them, probably some of the Skarloey drivers, and maybe Vinnie and Frieda. I bet you'll look cute in the new swim trunks I bought you~." Gina teased, poking his nose.

Axel blushed madly. "Aheh.. I bet you will too.. in the meantime, what can we do?"

Gina thought. "We could go get gelato and go to the bookshops." She said, grinning toothily up at him.

Axel smiled warmly. "I'd love that, dear. Come on." He held the door open for her. Grabbing her pocket book, the pair bounded out of the apartment.

-end of part one-

 **Decided to make this a two parter just because. So yeah.**

 **Also, expect some "special" chapters soon.**

 **hngrf**


	6. Question

Axel brought Gina some Belgian waffles, stacked high on her plate, drizzled with syrup and whipped cream.

"Here you are my darling.." He said, a bit shakily.

"Thanks, love!" Gina beamed cutely, and began to eat her waffles. A few minutes passed, and Gina looked up at Axel - he looked a bit clammy, and he was shaking a bit. He looked rather nervous. Standing up, she walked over to him and held him close.

"A-Axel, you okay? Do you need some medicine, or.."  
Axel blushed, looking up at her. He began to laugh.

"No, no, Gina.. it's just.. I mean.."

Axel began to stammer, staring at his hands. Gina rolled her eyes, and sat in his lap.

"Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong, Axie-baby?" She giggled, knowing the pet name always made him laugh.

Blushing profusely, Axel smiled.

"It _is_ because of you. And I'll tell you why, if you stand up for me.." He said, grunting as she stood up.

He knelt down on one knee, and pulled a little box from his pocket.

"G-Gina, I'm so glad you've decided to be my girlfriend, and I'm thankful every day that I have you by my side.. so, with that being said, will you marry me? I mean, you don't have to, b-"

Axel was interrupted by Gina hug-tackling him, peppering his face with kisses. Her eyes were filled with hot tears of joy, and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, Axel yes! A thousand times yes!"

Their lips soon touched, kissing for a rather long time. Finally, when they parted, Axel carried her to their bedroom to cuddle. As she was carried in his arms, Gina nuzzled his neck. "Love you, Axel."

"Love you too, Gina."


End file.
